A Lesson To Be Learned
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: Seiji goes to a bar one night for a night of pleasurable fun and meets an exotic beauty. But this fiesty feline is much more than she appears to be. What happens when the tables are turned and the hunter becomes the hunted? Read to find out. Co
1. Lesson 1

A Lesson to Be Learned

By:  Beloved/Shadow

            As the sun started to set, turning the pale blue sky to a bright pink and finally to a blood red, a young woman stands in the doorway of a stonewalled barn, also a stable, with her arms crossed over her chest.

            "Its time," she says out loud. She walks to the far corner of the building and faces a figure hidden in the shadows. "The day light is almost gone."

            A tall man turns away from the darken area and slowly approaches the woman. He stops until he is a foot away from her. "Are you ready for this?" he asks her. His voice is slightly deeper than the young woman's and sounds a bit rough.

            The woman nods her head. "Yes." Her unusual colored eyes narrow angrily as her full lips curl up in a vicious snarl and one of her hands turns into a tight fist. "I'll bring him back even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming."

            Laughing softly, the man wraps his arms around the woman's shoulders and pulls her into a comforting embrace. The woman's face reverts back to its delicate feline features as she wraps her arms around his waist, and hugs him back. Sighing softly, she replies, "Are you sure this plan will work?"

            "Oh yes," the man answers back. "If what I've seen over the years about his personality is true, then you should have no trouble in luring him here tonight." He holds the woman at arm's distance and regards her with a serious look in his dark blue-green eyes. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? You know how he treats beautiful girls, such as yourself."

            The young woman smirks at him and rests her hands on his forearms. Her emerald green/gold eyes with oval pupils stare right back at him and her voice sounds similar to a lioness's growl. Her sharp, gold painted nails unknowingly dig into the flesh beneath her palms on their own account.

            "If he thinks he'll take advantage of me like he did to Byankun's charge and to poor Shin. Then I'll get him where it hurts him the most." She then smiles in a sly way and lets her nails retract from the man's arms. "Besides, I'm over 900 centuries old-"

            "Older than Christ and you still look perfect," the man interrupts.

            She punches him in the chest playfully and teases, "Being a goddess of Ancient Egypt has some advantages, my dear! And you still look good yourself." She looks at the moon beginning to rise and takes a deep breath. "I must go now."

            "Be careful my cat sister."

            "I will. Before you know it Korin no Seiji will be right in your grasp, my jackal brother."

            Date Seiji stealthily walks around the loud club among the scantly dressed dancers like a hidden predator searching for his next meal. To them he was just a very desirable looking young man who seemed to be looking for a good time; but in his own opinion he was just a lone wolf searching for some fresh meat to sink his... body and teeth into.

            ~I wouldn't be here if Shu decide to play bodyguard for Shin, Touma and Ryou.~ Seiji thinks to himself. ~Actually, I was getting tired of them anyway. Touma always wanted to stop before I got anywhere with him; Ryou always cried every time I used my toys; and Shin... well, he wasn't so bad. I actually enjoyed the way I took him… and even the hardhead has some good peaks to himself.  Good to know that mouth of his was good for something else beside shoveling food in it.~

            On remembering that particular memory, his member started growing harder. He could just picture how Shin's virgin body felt when he took him on his back. The screams were a bit much but all of his begging and pleading was what drove him on even more.

            "All right people!" a voice suddenly booms over the speakers, snapping Seiji from his trance. "Club Nightmare has a very nice surprise for all you loyal clubbers!" the disc jockey tells the crowd.

            The crowd yells loudly at the top of their lungs, demanding to know what the surprise is. Seiji looks around the club boredly. He was now having second thoughts on coming here in the first place. He really wanted to hit the new club called Metropolis down the street but something just told him to come here. The drinks were sometimes heavy on the alcohol but they gave you a limit on them.

            "Are you sure you want it?" the DJ teases the crowd. Everyone answers back venomously yes and starts to get even louder than before. "Okay then! Tonight, we have a very special guest! All the way from Egypt, a very talented dancer and singer... Black Queen!" Music blares over the speakers for a moment and a puff of smoke explodes in the middle of the stage. Everyone close to the stage is completely caught off guard and move anyway slowly. As the smoke clears they see a person standing there with his/her head bowed and hands in the pockets of the trench coat.

            A man somewhere in front of Seiji whistles under his breath and tells his friend next to him. "That's some trick! I never heard footsteps or anything!"

            ~He has a point,~ Seiji thinks to himself. ~I didn't even sense the person before he/she came on.~ He pushes the thought to the back of his mind, but that was one of the few and yet biggest mistakes he made that night. This was definitely no ordinary mortal.

            All the lights dimmed to where you could barely make out the end of your nose and the main spotlight shined down on the center of the raised platform. All that Seiji or anyone else for that matter could make out was a person wearing a long, deep black, trench coat that reached to mid-calf. Leather boots with a thin gold band at each ankle and kept going up until they disappeared into the coat. The supposed dancer let the coat fall to the ground in a pile on the ground. All the men whistled and the women gasped; but Seiji did neither.

            The figure was clearly a woman with long legs, a narrow waist and hips, soft breasts that moved slightly with every breath she took, and slender arms. She reminded everyone of a type of beautiful predator, patiently waiting for her next meal to come into view. She wore a short mini skirt that was made of the same material as her boots with three silver buckles on her left side. Her brilliant white shirt resembled more of a scrap of cloth that covered just her breasts but was so tight you would swear that she spray painted it on. On her wrists she wore two bands, very similar to the ones she wore around her ankles. Her skin was a golden tan and her midnight black hair was cut just above shoulder-length except for two braided tendrils at her ears that hung to her waist.

            As she lifts her head up, Seiji utters a tiny gasp of surprise. The young woman was utterly beautiful. A small looking chin supported her full lips that held a touch of gold glitter to them. Her kitten-like nose rested between her high cheekbones. But what really caught Seiji's attention were her large eyes. From what he could see from his seat, her eyes were a bright emerald green that held a gleam of gold in them with what looked like silted pupils. A bit of kohl traced her eyelids and spread out a bit at the corners, giving her the looks of an Egyptian. He could also make out a black, leather collar with tiny gold and silver spikes adorning it, encircling her slim neck.

            ~Hmm. Maybe I will have some fun tonight,~ Seiji thinks to himself. He takes a sip of his drink and watches the new figure with a careful eye. She looked as if she had been taken before but that didn't bother him that much. This unique creature looked like the type that probably used the same type of toys he used when he 'played'.

            The music started playing. It was a sensual beat that had the tones of an exotic flavor hinted with a bit of sexual drive in it. Everyone's eyes were glued onto the girl as she started to move her body to the music. She moved flawlessly and the moves blended well with the beat of the music itself. Seiji was getting hard just looking at her. And judging by how most of the other men in the club were stroking themselves, they were feeling it as well.

            Black Queen. That was the name of this feline beauty. She threw to everyone an aura of exotic pleasure to where some of the customers started messing around with each other. Their bodies pressed up against each other as close as possible. Even the women were affected by the power being given off.

            But to Seiji it was different. The music wrapped around his mind, unabling him to think and the way her body moved hypnotized him. It took all of his will power not to just go up the stage, pull her down beneath his body and... The sinful images came rushing all at once into his mind. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl. Date Seiji was no more, now in his place sat the Lone Wolf. He had his keen eyesight set upon his next victim. Now all that was left was to come up with a plan to lure her to him with out tipping her off before it was too late.

            The dancer, Black Queen, ended her dance in a pose, her back facing everyone, looking over her shoulder just at the last beat of the song ended. Facing them all, she stood there and smiled at the entire club as they applauded her. Picking up her coat from where she had left it earlier, she jumped off the platform and made her way to the bar. She stopped a few times as both men and women came up to her, complimenting her on how good her dance was. When one of the men got a bit bold and tried to slip his hand over her breasts.  the girl merely twisted the guy's wrist painfully behind his back, kicked him in the back of his knees, and then pressed a switchblade directly under his Adam's apple.

            "I'm honored that you find me desirable," she calmly told the man kneeling before her. But her eyes grew hard and her blade pressed deeper into his throat, drawing blood. "But if you or anyone else for that matter tries that again without my permission, then I will personally shove your head so far up your ass that it wouldn't even be consisted funny." After the man nodded carefully, she released him and went back to calmly talking with a girl and her boyfriend who enjoyed her dancing.

            ~So the direct approach is out,~ Seiji thinks to himself as he witness the entire scene. ~That'll mean I'll have to be sneakier.~ He smiles to himself as Black Queen shakes young couple's hands and goes to the bar.

            "Hey BQ, that was something else!" the bartender, a young man with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes smiles at her. Having turned the legal age to drink a while back, he took the job as bartender when Nightmare opened. He pulls out a bottle from under the counter that doesn't have a label and pours her a glass. "Gonna come back tomorrow?"

            Black Queen gives him a small smile and shakes her head sadly. "Sorry but no. I just came to Toyama to finish some business." Takes a sip of her drink and she practically purrs as the taste rolls around on her tongue. "You remembered! Thank you, Sun Bird!" She looked she happy as she took another sip and let the taste linger in her mouth.

            The bartender laughs and leaves the bottle on the counter for her. "Anything for you, Black Queen." He sees Seiji listening in on their conversation starts to talk softly to young woman in their native tongue. Are you sure you don't want me to come along? I don't want to see you hurt.

            I'll be fine, Black Queen answers back. Hidden from Seiji's view, she holds her right hand out to Sun Bird's with her palm facing him. Tattooed in her palm is a picture of a black, feline face with golden tear tracks. I will see you and our jackal brother at dawn's light.

            Sun Bird holds out his right hand as well, palm out. Tattooed in the middle of his palm is a side profile of a tawny tan/bronze falcon. So be it, he tells her. Closing the short distance between their hands he links fingers with her and squeezes her hand. May Ra watch over you, my cat sister.

            Squeezing his hand, a warm light emits from their clenched hands but only for a moment. May Ra watch over you as well, my falcon brother. Reluctantly letting his hand go, she slips back into the Japanese tongue and talks in a normal level. "So how much do I owe you for the drink, Sun Bird?"

            "Nothing," he tells her while smiling. He, too, slipped back into Japanese and in a normal tone. "You can even have the bottle as well since you are the only one who ever drinks this."

             "Thank you so much!" she smiles at him, showing her white, even teeth. Leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek she finishes her drink and takes the bottle in hand. She looked over at Seiji who gave her his most winning smile. But she surprised him by narrowing her eyes slightly and going right by him without a word. A second later the surprised and very determined Date Seiji, aka Lone Wolf, follow his supposed prey out of the club.

            Sun Bird watched Korin follow Black Queen with hatred in his eyes. He rested his tattooed hand over his pendent and softly murmurs a prayer once more in his native tongue. In the name of Osiris, Isis, and Ra. Please watch over Baset and Anubis. Let their plan work.

            The pendent glows momentarily, filling Sun Bird with calming warmth. It projected to him that all would be well and that by the next dawn, he, his brother and sister may return home. Smiling to himself, the bartender squeezes his pendent in thanks and goes to attend the next customer at his bar.

            The moment Seiji step out of the club's door, he saw that Black Queen was already at the end of the block. The rational part of his mind asked how could she have moved so fast but once more he pushed it to the back of his mind. Quickly getting into his dark green, almost black, sports' car he quickly speeds up to where the young woman was slowly walking by herself. Rolling the window down he asks, "Would you like a lift?"

            Black Queen stopped walking and slowly turned to look at Seiji. Her entire body seemed very relax and at ease on the outside, but on the inside her muscles were tightening and releasing. Getting ready for the moment to pounce.

            "Why would you want to take me home when you hardly know me?" she asks him quietly. Still looking at him she takes another drink from her bottle.

            Seiji was getting another hard-on. She looked so seductively just standing there, emerald eyes looking right to his very soul and for one moment, he could have sworn he saw Korin in them. "I thought it would the courteous thing to do," he answers back, giving her another one  of his brilliant smiles.

            She looks at him for a long moment before making her move. Calmly and gracefully she glides over to the passenger door, opens it and closes it behind in as she settles herself into the seat. "Thank you," she tells him softly. Once more she takes another sip from her bottle and licks her lips in an almost sensual fashion.

            Korin controlled the drive of sexual pleasure surging to his pants and put the car into neutral. I hope you don't mind me asking but where did you learn to dance like that? In fact, where do you live?" Sees her questioning look in her eyes. "I want to know more about you."

            "I'm staying with my brother while here in Toyama," she answers after a long moment of thought. "I just came here to finish some business and am leaving tomorrow morning back to Egypt."

            "Too bad.  You see I was hoping that maybe we could get together and talk some more.  Do you have a boyfriend or such?"

            "No.  I'm a loner.  Like the lioness prowling her territory and keeping any unwanted males away."  She glanced at him and then out the window.  "Just drop me off at the corner of Elm Street and Mockingbird Lane."

            Seiji just silently drove.  What she had said sent off another alarm in his mind.  She was more than she appeared to be on the outside but that intrigued him more.  The darkness suited her very well, her golden tan looking like bronze on her body and the body glitter accenting her figure.  He knew how much he wanted her and was not going to take no as an answer.  She was like a rose waiting to be plucked but this was no rose.  This was a fierce cat with sharp nails.

            A sleek black corvette eased to a stop at a dark corner where no amount of light could be seen.  The buildings surrounding the area were dark and gloomy, deprived of life for many years it seemed.  Taking up most of the area was a very large and crumbling mansion, or a very large house with tall weeds strangling the yard, sharp vines scaling the outside exterior and shattered windows with broken shutters swinging on rusty hinges.

            Seiji peered out the window and back at the young lady.  "This is where you live?" he asked in disbelief.  This place was completely run down and was surprised not to see a condemned sign on the front yard or something that said off limits.

            "None of your business but yeah, it's where I'm staying at the moment," she hissed at him in a low voice, her golden eyes flashing at him before she opened the door.  Her spiked heel boots made a quiet clicking sound as they connected with the concrete street and began to walk to the crumbling house.  The iron gate creaked loudly as it swung open, walking up the remaining pieces of the walkway she didn't seem to notice or care as Seiji stepped from his car and followed her.  Once they both entered in the home the door swung shut on the rusty hinges as did the large gate.  In the darkness a man turned away from the gate and silently headed to the back of the mansion.  Everything seemed to be going to plan.

            Inside it seemed to be better with large pieces of expensive furniture all over the spacious hallway.  Cobwebs in all the corners with dead flies handing limply by thin strips of silk, dust and grim on just about everything and tattered white sheets over the walls that looked like lost souls that haunted the place.

            Seiji silently made his way to a room on the right side and looked in.  Black Queen, having taken her trench coat off, was looking out the window and smoking a cigarette in hand.  He stood at the doorway, watching the way she held herself ad the slight actions of her hand and lips as she puffed out clouds of smoke into the night air.  The starlight enhanced her beauty even more to the point where it looked like her body was glowing an unearthly light.  On silently yet heavy feet he walked closer to her, eyes roaming over her delectable figure and the way the fabric clung to her like a second skin.  Idly her hand tapped along her waist as her arm was wrapped around her hips, the other arm being lowered down, holding the lit cigarette down and flicked tiny embers to the floor.  Her glitter painted lips puckered up to let out a thin stream of smoke into the chilly night air, looking very erotic doing so.  Gods he couldn't wait anymore!

            He reached out to grab her shoulder, turning her to face him and for a brief moment meet her eyes, reading the surprise there and yes a bit of fear as well.  Then he noticed that they were indeed a golden yellow with slitted pupils a emerald green.  Green as yoroi no Korin… He shook his head some, pulling her curveous body against his and smirked before leaning down and pressed his lips against her hard and rough.  When she struggled he moved a hand to the back of her head to keep her from moving away and wrapped his other arm around her waist tightly, slipping a muscular thigh between her long legs.

            ~Gods~  She's so warm and soft!~ he groaned to himself, watching as she struggled some through slitted eyes and long swept of golden blonde hair.  He almost expected her to break away, to beg him to stop but all she e did was let her cigarette drop to the floor, crushing it under her boot and molded her body into his.

            Slender arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding a tight handful of sun spinned hair and raked her nails down his back, actually tearing his shirt a bit.  Her hips rubbed against his thigh encouragingly, bracing her own against him and smiled as he became active.  As lips parted and tongues came into action she wasn't the least bit shy, letting hers slip into his mouth and waged a fierce battled with his.  She was trying to gain the upper hand here, trying to entice him but her would be partner wasn't going to let his win this fight so easily.

            The young man growled like a wolf deep in his throat, grabbing her wrists and forced her against the wall as he used his body to keep her there.  Pale lips moved a hungry trail down the side of her throat and bared shoulder, pulling her collar off and flinging it to the floor.  He released one of her wrists to freely grope her amble chest, nimble fingers sliding up and under to twist the hard nubs. He smirked as he heard a cry issue from her lips that sounded like mew.  So he did it again and the smirk grew. He liked hat sound very much and began to push the tight scrap of cloth up.

            Queen was beginning to lose herself in the erotic pleasure of this but a sharp chill of the night air snapped her out of it and she looked down.  ~Okay playtime's over, it's time to get to business,~ she thought as she ran a hand through the thick hair, wrapping the silken strands around her fingers.  ~Besides, he not my type.~

            "Seiji."  A growl was heard as she purred his name but he didn't stop nor look up.  Narrowing slitted eyes she tightened her hand and with force pulled his head back to look up at her.  She noticed the wince of pain he tried to hide and smiled at him.  "I have a much better idea.  Just follow me and don't ask questions."  She leaned close to him and licked his lips teasingly, releasing his hair and pushed him away.  "They ruin the moment."  Straightening her top she walked out of the room and into what he guessed was the kitchen and out a back door.  If she was going to play hard to get that was fine by him.  Smiling eagerly he followed right after her, thinking of the countless way he was going to take her over and over, make her scream his name in pleasure, and maybe get her to call him Master.

            ~Master.~  Oh how he loved that would but little did he realize that after tonight… he would come to despise that so very much.

            In the back of the small plantation was another large building, with the same crumbling stone and wooden planks rotten almost through but it certainly looked stronger than as it seemed and better kept than the house as the door easily swung open and shut behind him.  It took a moment for his eyes to settling the pitch darkness but it unnerved his quite a bit.  All this darkness reminded him of someone he still secretly feared.

            "Scared?"

            He whirled to face the young woman standing to the side, leaning against a support beam with her hands behind her head.  "Course not."  He answered with a flick of his head, trying to send his long bangs from his eyes  but the returned back tot heir original place once more.

            Queen regarded with a serious look in his eyes before letting her eyes drift shut and leaned her head back.  "Midnight.  You know what I love about this time of night?  The fact that no one can hear you scream for help, but then again who would care."

            "What do you mean by that?"  Warning bells went off in his head and this time he heard them loud and clear.  Why on earth did this girl bring up something like that?  Why did it sound vaguely familiar?

            She ignored the question and opened her catlike eyes, pushing off the beam and walked towards him.  "You know the feeling don't you?  Taking someone who trusted you completely… giving them no escape as you stripped them bare… relishing in the power of being the dominator… you know that feeling all too well.  Don't you Date Seiji?"

            "Who doesn't?" he answered in a low, husky voice.  He reached out to touch her once more but she evaded him gracefully, keeping his pale eyes focused on her as a tall stranger silently entered the barn unnoticed.

            She purred deeply, raking painted nails down his chest and scratched at the pale nipples hidden beneath his silk shirt.  "Ah yes.  You picture yourself at the hunter, taking what he wants and giving no regard to whoever stands in your way, paying no heed to who you hurt in the process."  She hissed suddenly and dug her nails deeply into his sides.  She didn't care as the sharp tips tried to break into the skin but when her prey tried to pull away she hissed a warning and dug her nails deeper.

            "Suiko no Shin… Tenku no Touma… Rekka no Ryo… and even Kongo no Shu… your friends have been hurt because you wanted to get an easy fuck.  What kind of friend would mentally abuse and rape those that trusted him more than life?  What kind of friend would leave those young men broken in dawn's light then do it all over again once dusk arrived?  What kind of friend wouldn't feel the least bit sorry for the sinful actions he did?  Not even feel the tiniest bit of sympathy to at least heal the physical wounds?  _You_ are that friend Korin no Seiji.  Tonight… you are going to learn a lesson but not from me.  Oh no you don't, there is a lesson to be learned.  And my brother has been dying to "teach" this since you started those sick acts against the other Samurai Troopers.  Time to face the darkness."

            The next thing the blonde man knew was a sudden flash of pain in his face and falling to his knees in the dirt.  He tried to call his yoroi to heal him, to at least get into his thin yoroi known only as sub-armor but couldn't.  As the darkness closed over his slowly he saw another man was standing next to the girl who brought him here.  And with a sinking feeling deep in his gut he knew who it was.

            "Yami…"

To be continued… 


	2. Lesson 2

A Lesson to Be Learned

By:  Beloved/Shadow

            The starry nightlight of the sky twinkled silently in the blackest night, sending the soft glow onto an abandoned barn and the figure of a man that was chained in the entrance of a stall that was home to a small family of field mice.  Nearly stripped of all his clothes except his undergarments he was breathing evenly, showing he was deep asleep if a bit uncomfortable.

            "If he wasn't such a bastard, I might of actually grown to like this one."  A tanned hand lifted the blonde's chin up, running sharp nails along the pale flesh before pulling back and letting his head drop back to his chest.  "Then again I don't care for wolves such as he."  A growled rumbled from her throat, bringing a hand back to slap and bruise that perfect skin but another hand stopped her.

            "Don't," was all he said but that was all he needed to say for that simple word spoke such volumes.  The woman growled but crossed her arms over her chest and paced the floor some.  Her boots made soft clicking noises as they meet the floor, the golden bracelets jingled some but made no other noises, and soft growls kept coming forth from her lips.

            Eyes born from the darkness watched her for a moment before sighing and held his arm out.  Slowly he pulled her to his chest and petted her black hair, rubbed her back soothingly and was rewarded by a vibrating purr.  He chuckled softly and rested his chin on top of her head.  "Better?"

            "Hai."  She blinked odd colored eyes and looked up at him.  "Will you need me anymore this night?"

            "Iie.  We are going to talk and… see where that goes."  Gentle fingers that caused so much pain in its wake touched her cheek.  "Besides, I thought you were going to see how he was doing?"

            "Later.  I just want one chance to teach this one a lesson myself."

            "If I let you you'll turn him into your own scratching post."  He hugged her tightly as she hissed at him but it melted into a purr.  The sweet moment broke when a groan was heard and a pale colored eye looked up at them.

            "You set me up… against my worse enemy?"  His eyes turned hard and he strained against his binds.  "You little bitch-"  But once that single word passed his lips he cried out in pain.  This time the man didn't stop the girl as she lashed out and struck him hard with an open hand.  Four thin scratches appeared on his cheek and ended towards his lips as bright red blood began to bead up.

            "If you call me that filthy dog name once more I'll castrate you the hard way," she hissed angrily and whirled from him so fast her braids struck him in the face.  "Anubis.  I'd better go before I go through with my threat.  Meet you when Father Osiris rides his golden boat across the sky."  She kissed him on the lips lightly before stepping out into the darkness and vanished without a trace.  She had business elsewhere at the moment.

            Anubis watched her go and looked at the bound Trooper before him.  He reached out with a dark hand to wipe the blood way but the young man jerked his face away from him almost violently.  Saying nothing he pulled back and sat on a chair with his arms folded on top of the chair's back, watching him with calm blue-green eyes.  Studying him as a wolf studied his prey before he finally spoke up.

            "You want to know why you're here and what's going on."  The blonde just nodded as he struggled to wipe the blood away but just succeeded in smearing on along his ivory colored flesh.  Yami just sighed deeply and looked down at the ground, thinking of where to start first and just decided to settle in the beginning.

            "Black Queen is my sister.  Well not blood sister but soul sister.  I won't go into the details but because of what you have been doing to the other Troopers has made her very 'upset' since she loves one of them."

            His eyes widen in surprise before they narrowed.  "Is this what it is then?  She's protecting her turf?  Her property?  If that's so then why isn't she here now?"

            "Because she's trying to calm him down and not everyone thinks that lovers are property," he growled a warning at his tone.  He would not tolerate anyone, especially him, to speak in such a manner about her.  He lifted his head up and continued to watch him.  "Why did you do it?"

            "Do what?"

            " 'Do what' he asks.  You raped the other Troopers to the point where they are so broken that every time your name is mentioned they either run and hide, turn pale and faint, or get so paranoid that anything that reminds them of you makes them panic like terrified rabbits.  Because of that little fact all of their yoroi are corrupted so they can't use them for anything."

            Seiji shrugged his shoulders as much as he could.  "So?  They are unable to control their yoroi anymore.  Mine still works," he said smugly.

            "You think?  I think you had better see something Seiji."  The older man leaned back in her chair and gestured to the side.  For a moment there was no sound but the heavy sound of footsteps echoed in the abandoned barn.  The closer the figure came the louder the noise was until it stopped right before Seiji yet the darkness shrouded the stranger completely.  He felt a familiar tug deep inside, wondering what it meet and felt his eyes widen when the shadows were lifted.  He was staring directly in the faceplate of the yoroi of Korin, shining brightly in the barn but the eyeholes… there were dark and empty looking.  A hand held the no-dachi blade tightly at its side but seemed to want to bury the bright blade into his bounded body.

            "What sort of trick is this, Yami?" he asked, trying to put up a brave front but his voice wavered from fear.  This had never happened before nor did he think something like this could ever happen.

            "No trick, Date Seiji.  Because of your actions you are not worry to carry myself."  The deep voice echoed around the area but it came directly from the empty yoroi suit.  Two burning orbs appeared in the eyeholes and stared directly into the young man's face to reveal its utter disgust in him.

            "You're alive…?" he asked softly, sounding like a small squeak of shock.  He flinched as Korin reached up and held the thick blonde strands away from his face so that he could look at him with both eyes.  "I don't understand…"

            "Ever since that time in New York you have become more dark.  You wished to have control and proceeded to do that but in the process you have hurt the other Troopers.  They have lost the confidence in themselves but mainly in you.  Even as we speak the Mashos are trying their best to help sooth their fears."

            The young man nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.  "So what has that got to do with me?"

            The hand slowly pulled away and let the bangs fall back before the side of his face.  "Either you learn how to love the others and they begin to trust and love you as a friend, not fear you… or not only will you lose them but you will lose me as well.  I will not allow myself to become one with someone who would torture their friends, my brothers in arms, in such a manner.  We may not be alive but we do exist to protect the world and the people in it from ones such as yourself.  Remember that Date Seiji… or else." Korin silently stepped back, even as the young man called out to him but ignored him and disappeared as the shadows swallowed him completely.  Seiji could only hang there from whatever held him up and cry bitter tears.  He couldn't loose his yoroi, he couldn't!  It was the only thing that kept him safe after that incident in New York even if it was the same thing that drew him there in first place.  But he didn't know how to love.  His family never showed him and the fact that he always wanted to be in control made it so much worse.  The real problem was he was afraid to give it up, afraid to get hurt even by those closet to him.

            Dark fingers gently brushed the tears away, tilting the pale face up to his own and continued to look to deep into his confused gaze.  Even as the soft sunlit hair was held back from his other eye he didn't flinch away.  Anubis never knew how beautiful he looked as he gazed into those soft colored eyes and brought his face closer to his, breathing deeply as he traced the pale pink lips with his thumb, pressing his clothed body against the bound figure before him.  "Seiji…" he moaned softly before leaning down and captured his desirable mouth with his own, eyes almost drifting completely shut and took his time.

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

            Seiji looked at the mansion and swallowed nervously.  Once more he rubbed his hands on his slacks and pulled out his key, unlocking the front door.  Upon entering he took his shoes off and made his way into the living room where the rest of the Mashos were sitting along with some of the Troopers.  Shin whimpered softly as he clung to the young lady tightly, looking away from him and let Kayura softly sooth his fears and stroked his soft auburn hair.  Rajura and Naaza looked ready to kill him as Touma tried to hide in the sofa's cushions, clinging tightly to the other two Mashos who were sitting on either side of him.

            "You have a lot of nerve!" Naaza hissed at him angrily, "Why are you here?!"

            "I… I came to apologize," Seiji said quietly.  "I had no right to do what I did and... I was hoping that we could still be friends."

            "After what you did to them do you think they'll forgive you so lightly?" Naaza said as he soothingly rubbed Touma's back some letting him rest his head in his lap as Rajura got up and stood before the young healer.

            "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't skin you alive?" he growled angrily.

            "Anything you do is what I deserve," he said with no fear or hesitation in his voice.  "I can't erase what I did in the past but I would like to make a fresh start, so to speak."  He looked at his friends and for the first time in a long time realized just how much damage he inflicted on them.  Shin was so scared and timid and when he looked into his sea-colored eyes he saw that of everyone he was affected the most.  Touma's starry eyes were dark and void of the light he used to see in them.  A churn of anger, fear and guilt raced against the starry blue depths and bore into her soul.  He closed his eyes against the sudden fill of tears and bowed to them deeply.  "Domo gomen."

            Kayura looked and saw a difference in the young man that stood there with his head bowed.  Slowly and carefully she got up and walked over to him with Shin following but keeping behind her.  Slowly and carefully she reached up gently tipping his face up and wiped away the single tear that fell down four pale red scratches barely hidden from the sweep of hair.

            "You really have learn your lesson," she said softly.  He merely nodded and reached up to gently touch her hand.

            "I know you all don't trust me but please understand that I really have learned my lesson.  You guys are more important to me than anyone else and I can't lose that.  Forgive me?"

            Suiko looked at him for a long time before slowly walking up to him and almost hesitantly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.  "I forgive you," he said softly and tentively smiled when he felt the hug being returned to him, arms just holding him and shaking lightly.  After a moment he pulled back, Seiji slowly letting his arms dropped and looked over at the archer.

            Touma looked at him for a long time but didn't move from his spot, still scared and unsure of it but he sighed deeply and merely nodded to him.  "It's gonna be a while before I can trust ya enough to even hug ya and even longer before I trust with like I used to… but I'm willing to work on it if you are," he said quietly, squeezing Naaza's hand tightly and held it to his face.

            "That's all I'm asking for," he said with a small smile that also reached his eyes.  It was a start.  "Where are Shu and Ryou?"

            "Upstairs.  I'll show ya," Gen said with a huff and took off for the sitars and went up, not bothering to look behind to see if Seiji was following.  As soon as the blonde left Kayura and Naaza had their hand full trying to help calm and relax their lovers as they began to cry but this time it wasn't from pain or fear but from a bit of peace.

            In Ryou's room Shu sat looking out the window, his normally cheerful expression completely wiped from his face, occasionally shifting his gaze over to where Ryou was leaning against Black Queen as she motherly stroked his raven hair.  Byakuen purred deeply where he laid on the floor, looking over his charges and purred deeper as Shu reached down to scratch his ears.

            "How's he doing?" he asked softly.

            "A bit better.  Some more rest and bit more food in his system should have him up and about," she said in an equally quiet tone, hugging the young man close as she rocked him some, softly singing a lullaby to him.  Everyone looked up as the door open and the young woman and tiger hissed angrily as the sight of the blonde healer and kendo master.

            "You!!"

            Rajura held up his hand to stop any future attacks.  "He's come to apologize."  Slowly he moved over to stand behind Shu and rested both his hands on his broad shoulders, kneading the tension from them.

            Seiji took the time to look at his friends and frowned a bit.  Shu looked ready to pound him into the ground but the mere thought of him touching him seemed to disgust him to no end.  Ryo looked at him with blank eyes that held nothing.  That worried him greatly.

            "I wanted to apologize for what I did to you and everyone else.  I had no reason to do what I did and if I could erase it I would but know that I did learn my lesson," he said in a quiet voice, bowing his head to them.

            "How do we know you won't do it all over again as soon as our guard is done?" Shu retorted angrily.

            "You don't.  But I assure you I would never do that again.  You all are very dear to my hart and I don't want to lose anyone… I'll do whatever it takes for you trust me again, for however long it takes as well."  The room was quiet but the large white tiger slowly got up and made his way to the young man.  Sniffing his hand e licked it and purred deeply as he reached down and scratched him under his chin.

            "… It's gonna take a while but okay.  But if you ever do that again-"

            "I get the idea. I'm going to leave for a while but I'll be back.  Anubis says this is for the best, that without me being here for a while you all can get back on your feet."

            Black queen nodded and looked up at him with golden green eyes.  "You take care, Korin."

            "I will.  Arigato."  With a bow he left the room and silently closed the door behind him.  Once the door closed Ryou owlishly blinked his eyes and smiled just a little bit.  Maybe things were finally looking up.

            "How'd it go?"

            Seiji looked up where Anubis was waiting for him on the porch just out the front door, still dressed in his dark clothing from last night but opened his arms for him when he stepped up and hugged him tightly.  He gladly returned the gesture and rubbed his cheek on his chest, sighing deeply.

            "It's going to take a while but it's done."

            "They'll trust you, koi.  Just give them time and patience.  And remember you'll never be alone," a gloved finger traced the line of his jaw, tilting his face up to see his, "I'll always be there for you."

            He smiled and leaned up to softly kiss him, holding him tightly as darkness surrounded them to take them away from this place.  For now.  Loving words whispered softly in the wind before it blew them away.

            "Ai shite'ru yo."

The End 

**            Author's Note:**  Lordy I finally finished it!  I was gonna leave it with a harsh ending but after talking a bit with Shadow of Arashi I decided to change it.  Now, when I first began this first (looooong time ago) I didn't care for Seiji much and to top it off I was just barely getting into yaoi stuff.  The fics I read about our blonde samurai portrayed him as an asshole who cared about nothing or no one except himself so I decided to add it to.  But now I've read many stories where he isn't like that and he can be just as sweet and vulnerable as Shin/Cye.  So Arashi, this is for you and anyone else who liked it.  Sorry it took so long but it's done and I hope to never go through this again! *sighs and falls back in chair*


End file.
